THIEF OF HEART
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Bagaimana ceritanya jika seorang Pencuri terkenal dan profesional yang sangat dicari oleh dunia bernama "Kaito Kid" berhasil mencuri hati Hinata? Inilah kisah singkat mereka! /Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Kaito Kid x Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Crime, Romance**

**.**

**RATED : T **

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Magic Kaito (c)**** Aoyama Gosho**

**Naruto (c) ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thief of Love (c) Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, Hinata's POV, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Bagaimana ceritanya jika seorang Pencuri terkenal dan profesional yang sangat dicari oleh dunia bernama **_**"Kaito Kid"**_** berhasil mencuri hati Hinata? Inilah kisah singkat mereka!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIEF OF HEART**

**_By_ Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p>"Pencuri ….." Aku berteriak begitu keras, ketika seseorang merenggut tas yang menggelantung di lenganku.<p>

Orang-orang segera mengejarnya. Mengejar seorang Lelaki yang sudah mencuri tasku.

Kini aku bersandar lemas pada tembok sebuah Apotek, dengan wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata. Aku putus asa juga sedih. Jika tasku tak kembali lagi, bagaimana bisa aku membelikan obat untuk Ibuku yang tengah menunggu di rumah? Dia sedang sakit keras—membutuhkan obatnya segera, sedangkan uang yang aku punya kini raib entah kemana.

Bagaimana bisa aku membelikan obat untuk Ibu tanpa uang?

Aku meremas rambutku frustasi. Sumpah serapah aku layangkan pada pencuri sialan itu. Tak masalah jika dia ingin tasku berserta isinya yang lain, asalkan kembalikan uangku. Aku sangat membutuhkannya.

"Hey Nona!" Seseorang terdengar menyapa.

"Apa ini tas milikmu?" Ujarnya lagi.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dengan cepat, melihat sosok yang sedang berdiri di depanku. Seorang Lelaki tampan berambut hitam, bermata ocean blue tersenyum sembari menyerahkan sebuah tas—yang ternyata memang milikku.

"_A-arigatou._" Kataku berterimakasih seraya mengambil tas dari tangannya.

"_Douitashimashite._" Dia masih memperlihatkan senyuman.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Ujarnya lagi, kemudian berjalan pergi sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Keren.

Dia itu sungguh keren. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan pada sosoknya yang telah menarik hatiku pada pandangan pertama. Lelaki yang menjadi penolong sekaligus pahlawan bagiku—hingga akhirnya dia menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Ponselku berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi._" Kataku menerima panggilan masuk.

"Hinata Hyuuga …" Kata seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Siapa ini?"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hinata." Orang itu memutuskan telepon. Membuatku mengerutkan dahi—bingung.

Siapa dia? Tiba-tiba meneleponku, bicara hal yang sama sekali tak aku mengerti. Dia mengenal namaku, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu dia. Ck, aneh. Biarlah, aku tak mau memikirkan hal yang tak penting itu. Sekarang yang lebih penting adalah Ibuku. Dia sedang menungguku pulang.

Setelah membeli obat di Apotek, aku segera kembali ke rumah. Menyerahkan obat pada Ibu. Kini dia sedang beristirahat di kamar—tertidur. Mungkin itu pengaruh dari obat yang telah dia minum. Sedangkan aku berada di ruang tengah sambil menonton televisi yang acaranya sedikitpun tak menarik. Berulang kali aku mengganti-ganti chanel, mencari acara yang sedikit bisa mengusir rasa bosanku. Namun nyatanya tak ada.

Perlahan aku memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa rasa kantuk menyerangku dengan begitu tiba-tiba. Hingga mataku ini sangat berat. Dan akupun mulai tertidur—terbawa ke alam mimpi.

"Hinata …" Panggil seseorang bersuara lembut tepat di telingaku.

"Kyaaaa …" Aku terkejut—melihat sosok Lelaki berpakaian serba putih dengan sebuah topi putih diatas kepalanya. Dia memakai sebuah kacamata, namun hanya di sebelah mata kanannya saja. Apa itu sebuah trend masa kini? Pakaian dan gayanya itu sungguh tak biasa dan aneh.

"Hey jangan berteriak! Nanti Ibumu terbangun." Ujarnya sembari membekap mulutku. Nada suaranya ditekan agar terdengar lebih pelan.

"Kau ingat padaku?" Tanyanya sembari menatap kedua mataku.

Aku meneliti wajahnya yang terbingkai begitu sempurna dan indah. Memang aku akui, dia tampan. Dan sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Semakin diteliti lagi, aku semakin ingat. Lelaki ini adalah lelaki tadi siang yang telah mengembalikan tas milikku. Merupakan pahlawan dan penolongku.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Jangan berteriak dan jangan takut!" Tukasnya kemudian melepaskan tangan yang membekap mulutku.

"Ka-kau lelaki yang tadi kan?" Tanyaku seakan tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu namaku? Apa kau mengikutiku?" Aku memberondongnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Mengacak-acak rambutku seraya mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengincarmu sejak lama. Jadi tak heran aku sudah tahu siapa namamu dan dimana tempatmu tinggal. Itu mudah bagiku." Ungkapnya begitu tenang. Sedangkan aku yang mendengarnya terkejut dan membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Aku tertarik padamu, Hinata Hyuuga." Jawabnya cepat dan pasti, tanpa keraguan.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Ujarnya lagi—membuat jantungku seakan meloncat keluar—kaget dengan pernyataannya.

"A-apaaa?"

"Maukah kau mengambilkanku minuman? Aku haus sekali." Ujarnya berbeda dengan tadi sembari menyandarkan diri ke belakang sofa.

Aku mendengus kesal—melangkah menuju dapur. Membawakan segelas air putih dingin.

"_Arigatou._" Dia tersenyum ketika menerima gelas yang kuberikan. Sekali teguk, dia menghabiskan minumannya. Dia kelihatan sangat haus dan kelelahan. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya tanpa jemu. Lelaki aneh yang datang tiba-tiba dan menyatakan hal aneh pula.

"Apa aku begitu tampan ya? Sampai kau memperhatikan wajahku terus sejak tadi." Ujarnya narsis—seketika membuat semburat merah muncul di wajahku.

"Si-siapa juga yang memperhatikanmu? Tidak kok." Elakku—memalingkan wajah ke samping, dengan detak jantung tak menentu.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Jawaban dari pertanyaanku tadi."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kau membalasku rupanya." Dia tersenyum mengetahui ulahku yang berpura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang dia tanyakan dan bicarakan.

"Aku serius dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi. Jadi bagaimana jawabanmu?" Ujarnya lagi dengan tatapan serius meminta jawaban.

Aku terdiam.

Berpikir.

Aku memang menyukai dia, tapi aku belum mengenalnya lebih jauh. Kami bertemu baru sekilas saja. Ini terlalu cepat bagiku. Aku tak bisa menerima orang yang belum jelas. Meski dia sudah menolongku, tetap saja aku tak bisa langsung menerima dia menjadi kekasihku.

"Kau ragu padaku?" Tanyanya menebak pikiran serta perasaanku.

"A-aku perlu waktu. Kita kan belum lama saling mengenal. Jadi aku…"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi? Bahwa aku sudah lama mengincarmu, memata-mataimu, dan memperhatikanmu." Ucapnya menyela perkataanku.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku. Dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Kini dia menggenggam kedua tanganku—menyimpannya di dada. Menatapku dengan iris birunya begitu dalam.

Dan … Entah mengapa akupun menganggukkan kepala—tanpa berkata, bahwa aku telah menerimanya menjadi kekasihku. Aku percaya padanya, hanya dengan menatap ke dalam iris ocean blue indah miliknya.

**CUPP**

Seketika wajahku memerah bak kepiting rebus saat bibirnya mengecup bibirku sekilas dan singkat. Bahkan terkesan sangat cepat, sampai aku tak menyadarinya ketika dia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menciumku.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" Dia tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Ka-kau mau kemana?"

"Aku harus pergi sekarang sebelum mereka menangkapku." Katanya—berjalan santai menuju jendela yang sudah terbuka. Entah kenapa jendela itu terbuka, karena aku yakin tadi sudah mengunci semuanya.

"Aku akan menemuimu lagi besok." Kini dia duduk diatas bingkai jendela.

"Ka-kapan?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan datang kapanpun aku mau. Jadi kau bersiap-siap saja." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya seakan menggoda dengan memperlihatkan senyum manis yang telah menghipnotisku.

Dan ..…

Sebelum aku berucap lagi. Dia sudah melompat keluar—menghilang dari pandanganku, begitu cepat dan gesit.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Bingung dan tak percaya. Lelaki itu manusia atau bukan? Ya aku yakin dia manusia sepertiku. Bukan hantu atau monster. Namun satu hal yang pasti, dia bukanlah manusia biasa. Karena manusia biasa tak akan ada yang bisa bergerak dan menghilang dengan cepat seperti dia.

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya aku terdiam disana. Angin malam yang menusuk tulang membangunkan dari lamunan. Membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar karena kedinginan. Kemudian aku mengunci jendela itu, untuk kedua kalinya. Dan segera kembali ke tempatku semula—di ruang tengah.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Aku bermaksud untuk mematikan televisi dan pergi ke kamar untuk tidur. Namun sebuah berita di televisi menarik minatku, mengurungkan niatku untuk mematikannya.

Diberitakan bahwa pencurian besar telah kembali terjadi di Inggris. Dengan pelaku yang sama. Seorang pencuri yang handal dan professional yang sudah terkenal hingga ke ujung dunia. Bernama _**"Kaito Kid"**_.

Malam ini dia telah berhasil mengambil kalung berlian milik Ratu Inggris, tanpa jejak dan tanpa cacat. Semuanya dilakukan dengan lihai, cepat, dan rapi. Dia dengan mudah dapat menembus pertahanan keamanan disana, tanpa tertangkap.

Sungguh seorang pencuri yang professional bukan?

Mulutku menganga, mataku membulat, terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku lihat. Wajah pencuri yang muncul di televisi itu sangat mirip dengan Lelaki yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan rumahku.

Lelaki berpakaian serba putih, memakai sebuah topi dengan aksesoris unik—sebuah kacamata yang hanya dikenakan sebelah matanya saja, bermata ocean blue yang baru saja menjadi kekasihku.

Oh _Kami-sama_ …

Ternyata aku sudah berurusan dengan orang yang sedang dicari-cari oleh dunia. Seorang buronan. Pencuri professional yang menakutkan dan membuat geger semua orang.

Dia … Kaito Kid …

Lelaki yang sudah menolongku dari seorang pencuri, ternyata adalah seorang pencuri professional yang telah mendunia.

Dia … Kaito Kid …

Seorang pencuri kelas dunia adalah lelaki yang telah mencuri perhatian serta hatiku dalam sekejap mata—pada pandangan pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>x x x<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


End file.
